


Baby, that's not a toy

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: & reader, & you, F/M, Female Reader, Smut, Spike - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: From the readers point of view, as a slayer. Your relationship with Spike changes hard and fast."See, you've warmed up to me. I knew you would."





	Baby, that's not a toy

I walked home in the dark after patrolling, tired from the baddies of the night. I got to my house and closed the door, taking off my leather jacket as I walked up the stairs to my room.

Opening the door, there he stood, hands in the pockets of his long coat.

"Hey baby, out late aren't we?" he said playfully as he walked out from the darkness.

"Just doing my last patrol of the night, you know I like to be thorough." I said as I pulled off my boots, still across the room from him.

I walked towards my bed, as he covered the space between us in just two quick strides. He stood a few inches away, looking sinfully into my eyes. His hand moved from his side onto my cheek and then around my neck. I could feel his breath on my cheek, and the power behind his touch. I leaned into his hand and closed my eyes.

"See, you've warmed up to me. I knew you would." He said, with a cocky tone that only Spike could muster. 

I looked him in the eyes and moved my hands from my side to gripping his jacket with both hands. Spike's grip on me strengthened.

Even though he was dangerous, I felt safe. So tired of following the rules and doing what's best for everyone else, what about what's best for me? This is what I wanted in this moment - so I was going to take it, take him.

I looked up into his dark but strangely kind eyes and leaned in to kiss him. He responded slowly, slightly surprised at my first move. Kissing tenderly at first, as though to test the waters.

But within a few seconds, Spike's hands moved around my neck and into hair, my grip on his jacket tightened. He kissed me hard and strong, pushing me roughly against the wall.

My hands moved up to his neck and his hands moved down to my waist. Grabbing and pulling as we fumbled around, overwhelmed by our strength and the anticipated heat that was coming.

I stopped kissing him, and pushed him away to arms length. He looked at me, a bit thrown off. Then his mouth gave that crooked smile as I quickly pulled my shirt up over my head; Spike immediately pulled off his jacket and shirt and threw them to the floor.

He came right back to me, both hands around my waist, pulling our bodies closer together. We both fell onto my bed and continued to kiss and touch. His hand gliding from my neck, down over my breast, and back onto my waist. 

Spike went to undo his belt as I did the same; once it was undone he pulled mine quickly through the loops and onto the floor.

I could feel him pushing through his black pants, so I moved my hand to touch.

"Baby, that's not a toy" he growled into my neck.

"Give it to me, Spike." I said, very sure of what I wanted. A look of satisfaction showed across his face.

He immediately got up to pull off his pants, as I kicked off mine. Here we were, naked, for the first time in front of each other. He looked me up and down as I lay, unusually vulnerable, on the bed. I began to blush.

"Is this how you want it?" Spike smirked, climbing onto the bed and over me again.

I nodded as we kept eye contact. Spike reached down to touch me, making me weak. Then he grabbed his strong length, and pushed it into my wet sex. Thrusting so hard and so deep, we matched in strength but he was taking over, and I let him.

Continuing to pump hard, he kissed down my neck and onto my collarbone. Breathing in my scent and pushing harder every time he got a deeper inhalation of the blood in my veins.

Spike grabbed me around my back and lifted me up, picking me up and pushing me back against the wall once more. He pulled my hair away from my neck as he stood behind me. 

"This is what I like"

So he spread my legs and entered from behind, roughly biting and kissing my back, grabbing my hip for leverage.

This continued until I could tell he was close - so I slowed him down, I wanted to be face to face when we came. Still against the wall, but this time I pulled myself up, arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

He had me by the ass in a grip that was so strong, I knew there was no chance i'd fall. I used one hand against the wall above me for leverage, and the other hand holding onto his neck. We fucked fast and hard against that wall.

"Darling, you're a nightmare" he whispered roughly as he began unraveling beneath me.

Nails dug into my hips as he came, for a few seconds his vampire face flashed in front of me as he growled and groaned through his orgasm, then it returned to normal as he slowed his breathing once more.

I thought it was over but then after a few seconds, to catch his breath, he continued fucking me even faster and stronger than before. Pushing me harder into the wall, kissing my neck once more, using one of his hands to play with my clit as we moved.

I could feel my orgasm rising, hoping he wouldn't stop now.

He quickly threw me onto the bed, crawling up on top of me, inserting his fingers into my pussy as he licked around my clit. I was sent over the edge, as he continued to finger fuck me as I quivered beneath him.

Spike stood up slowly, lightly licking his teeth as he reached for his pants. Leaving them undone, he lay back down with me; a hand on my cheek.

"Looks like things are going to change around here."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :P - please leave a comment and let me know what you liked/leave constructive criticism.


End file.
